1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device for a hydraulically actuated tailgate of a truck, having a transverse support for the tailgate adapted to be mounted at the rear of the vehicular frame and on which are provided, spaced from each other symmetrically relative to the center plane of the vehicle, support flanges provided with through-channels for support bolts of lifting and pivoting devices of the
2. The State of the Art
In known tailgate structures the vehicle-mounted transverse support for the tailgate usually is a tetragonal pipe receiving having tetragonal sleeves provided with support flanges for the lifting and pivoting devices welded thereto (DE 31 29 789) or on which the sleeves are slided from both sides and anchored thereto by holding clamps or other fasteners, such as threaded bolts. The support flanges which are provided with precisely machined cylindrical receptacles for the support bolts of the lifting arms and pivoting devices have to be conformed to the tetragonal sleeves and they have to be welded to them. At those positions of the front surface of the tailgate which are to be engaged by the lifting arms and pivoting devices, inserts formed as special castings have to be provided. These inserts are also provided with machined support bolt receptacles, and they have to be welded to tailgate struts as well as with the tailgate proper.
Overall, this known construction has been found to be rather complex, because it requires a plurality of separate components which have subsequently to be assembled by welding and screwing. Not only do such components involve complex manufacture, but they also increase the weight of the vehicle and require extended assembly times. Moreover, with vehicles of different widths each type of vehicle necessitates a special component set.